Fears Unknown
by Jenn1
Summary: On Hold. Movie & Book based. Peter reflects about different things in his life. But during all of this, Edmund has a nightmare. Peter puts his own worries aside to comfort his brother. Set before SC. Part 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fears Unknown

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **Movie & Book based. Peter reflects about different things in his life. But during all of this, Edmund has a nightmare. Peter puts his own worries aside to comfort his brother. Set before SC.

**Rating:** PG

**Timeline:** A few months after the events of _The Voyage of the_ Dawn Treader and shortly before _The Silver Chair_.

**Spoilers: **For the 2005 movie and the 2008 movie and minor ones for VDT and SC.

**Category:** Angst. Non slash. No Incest.

**Feedback**: Always happy to hear what readers have to say.

**Archive**: Anywhere, but please ask me first. I would like to know where it's going and to make sure it will have my name on it.

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine, they're copyrighted to and belong to C.S. Lewis. The movie is based off of Lewis' work and copyrights also go to Walt Disney and Walden Media. Not making any money for this story. This fic is just for enjoyment.

_Thoughts, dream, an__d/or __quotes from the books are in italics_.

* * *

_London, 1942_

The book was left untouched, open to at a random page. The sixteen-year-old at the study window had long ago lost interest in the adventure story. Peter Pevensie looked up at the moonless sky. There seemed to be a million stars to make up for the lack of a moon.

Sighing, Peter thought about everything that had happened the past few weeks. Mostly he thought about Edmund and Lucy's third trip to Narnia. He knew that Aslan had meant for his younger brother and sister to go back to Narnia. But it did hurt a bit anyway after hearing about the voyage they, along with Caspian, Reepicheep, and the crew of the _Dawn Treader_, had made. What Peter couldn't get over was that his young cousin, Eustace Scrubb had gone too. Or even yet the changes his cousin had made. Or at least the changes Edmund and Lucy had said he had made. But after the changes Edmund himself had gone through their first time to Narnia, was it really that hard to believe?

Yawning, Peter looked overat the clock over on the mantle. It was getting late, but he wasn't going to move from his spot. _I'm not going to bed until-_ Hearing something, Peter forgot his thoughts and turned his gaze back out the window.

Looking toward the street, Peter saw Susan get out of a car and come up the front steps. The car drove off. Most likely it belonged to one of Susan's friends. Or rather, it belonged to one of her friends' older brothers.

He let out another weary breath. Susan hadn't spent much time with the family, mainly her siblings, since returning from America, even though they had only been home for two weeks. The last time Susan had done something with the family was on Edmund's thirteenth birthday, which had been a couple days ago.

Susan had not only changed recently, but over the past year. She would never say, but Peter wondered if leaving Narnia that second time was harder on her then it had been on him. As angry and temperamental as he had been before, Peter had finally accepted Aslan's words to them about not coming back. Though it was hard.

_Could Susan's reason not only be of Aslan, but because of Caspian?_ Peter thought, and frowned at that. He did not know, nor did understand how a girl's mind worked, least of all his sister's.

He let his mind think of the week previous instead.

Peter had taken an exam the week before. It was an exam that Professor Kirke had tutored him for during the holidays. Peter wouldn't know how he did on his exam until after he and his siblings began school in another week. This was going to be his final year.

He saw Susan walk by the door. Peter saw with a glance that she was wiping off lipstick. If his parents would allow Susan to wear it, she wouldn't be wiping it off. But their parents thought she was still too young. But at nearly fifteen, Susan did not think so.

But she stopped and peeked her head in when she saw her older brother, then asked, "Where are Mum and Dad?"

_So Su's going to act like I didn't see her with the makeup_, Peter wondered to himself. But all he said was, "They went out to visit some friends for a few hours."

Susan came into the room. Her short dark brown hair didn't move because of the spray she had put in it. Why she had cut her hair in America, Peter didn't know. She was always was the beauty of the family. But now the shoulder length hair made her look older, and yet… With the haircut and makeup, it seemed to hinder her beauty not help it.

"So they had you watch Ed and Lu?" Susan asked, breaking into Peter's thoughts. She took a chair across from Peter, who had turned to his own chair.

Peter would hardly describe staying home with their brother and sister as 'watching them.' Edmund would find that appalling, because Peter knew that his younger brother would feel he was old enough to be on his own without his older siblings there. Lucy wouldn't care for it either, but she just wanted company. Mostly because her siblings where the only ones that she could talk about Narnia with.

"I wasn't really watching them, but if that is what you want to call it, fine."

"You must be glad that the exam is finally over."

Peter smiled. "I'm glad, but this new school year is going to be challenging."

"And then you are going off to the university."

Chuckling, Peter said, "I think that's getting ahead of ourselves. Though I would like to go to Oxford." Peter let out a breath, and said, "But I don't know."

"Don't know about what? Of course you can get into Oxford, or any other university." Susan said, but her eyes looked at him questioningly.

Peter had been thinking off and on about what he was going to do after he finished school, but he hadn't shared his thoughts with anyone. Now that Susan asked, he felt that maybe he could share some of his concerns with her.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Su. It's just with the war and all that, I don't know if I might have to fight. I mean, if-" But Peter didn't get to finish what he was going to say.

"What are you talking about, Peter? Why would you want to join the war? Look at what happened to Dad."

Their father had been wounded in the war some months ago. He was fortunate that he didn't lose a limb, but he would never have full use of his right arm again. Not only that, his hearing wasn't as good as it used to be.

"There is no knowing how long the war is going to last. And it is not a matter of whether I _want_ to go, I _have_ to. In Narnia, I was younger than I am now-"

Once again Susan interrupted her older brother, her eyes full of worry. "Why? Because you thought there was something worth dying for in Narnia? But _this_ isn't Narnia!" Susan lowered her voice, "Maybe it was nothing but a wonderful dream. And this place that we live in is the real world. Which has machine guns and gas that kill a man faster than a sword. But there is no honor in death, real or make believe."

_Make believe? ...Nothing but a dream? What...?_

Peter hadn't expected this passionate and sober, but terrified reaction from Susan. Even when they had been in Narnia in the Golden Age, she never was this fearful for his life. His brother and sisters would fight by his side in most of the battles they had foulght. Even when they had returned to Narnia they year before, to help Caspian reclaim his throne, Susan as well as Edmund had been by his side iin the battles they had fought. But then too, she did have a point, the weapons of their world _were_ more deadly than in Narnia.

But it wasn't just that. Peter would never forget seeing all those soldiers, as he boarded the train going to the Professor's house two years ago. And how this past summer the soldiers had looked younger still.

But before he could reply, could explain his thoughts to Susan, there was a scream from upstairs.

****

Notes: Well, like, don't like? Sorry about the cliffhanger…but necessary.

Even though the fic is in third person, it's going to switch from Peter and Edmund's POV trough out the story.

Also, I don't have a dedication to this fic to anyone, but I'd like to say that Franienyc's fics and Sentimental Star's fics helped inspire this one.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. **_Jenn_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! So many reviews, I'm touched. Thank you to all of you._

* * *

Both teenagers jumped out of their chairs and headed for the door. Peter bolted up the stairs, he said over his shoulder to Susan, who was following behind him, "Check on Lucy."

But he needn't have said this. Lucy, in her nightgown, was standing in her bedroom doorway, one that she shared with Susan. Looking a bit sleepy, for being woken up, she was now very wide wake.

"Lucy," Peter started to say, but another scream came from his room that he shared with Edmund. This time it was the word, "No!"

Quickly going into the bedroom, Peter tried to get over to his younger brother. He was thankful when Susan or Lucy had a mind to turn the light on.

Edmund was thrashing around in his bed. His covers were tangled around his body, acting like binds, trapping him. Edmund was mumbling about something.

Reaching his brother's bed, Peter could hear what Edmund was saying. He was sure he heard something like "Can't be."

Not wanting Edmund to be trapped in his nightmare any longer, Peter shook his shoulder and said, "Ed, wake up!"

Edmund's eyes flew open at his brother's touch and voice. He shot up in his bed, sitting upright. If Peter hadn't drawn back, they would have banged heads.

The room was completely quiet save for Edmund's gasps of breath. They were slowing down, his breathing becoming more even. He eyed the room for a foe only he could see, or remember. But the only ones there were his brother and two sisters watching him.

"Uh, I'm sorry if I woke everyone up," Edmund said. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Don't be," Peter said, but not unkindly. "Su and I were still awake."

"Oh."

Sitting on the side of his bed, Peter looked his younger brother in the eye. "Did you have a nightmare?"

It wasn't so much _whether_ he had had one, it was if he could remember any of it.

Edmund nodded and then said, "I can't remember the dream, yet it seems to be larking in the back of my mind out of reach."

Susan took a seat on Peter's bed, but Lucy made a place for herself at the foot of Edmund's bed. Studying her younger brother, Susan said, "You haven't had a nightmare in a long time, Ed."

That was true, Edmund, and even the others had had nightmares after their first time in Narnia. Even after their second trip, there were a few dreams, but Edmund seemed to have the most night demons haunt his sleep.

"That's not true." Lucy stated quietly.

"What do you mean, Lu?" After Peter asked this, he looked quickly at Susan and Edmund. No one was more surprised by this fact than his younger brother. But before Lucy could answer, there was a noise from downstairs.

The four siblings became silent. They very faintly heard the front door close.

"Mum and Dad," Susan stated the obvious. "I'll go down and talk to them." She got up and walked out of the room before any of them had time to say anything.

* * *

Edmund's forehead furrowed some, but his dark bangs hid most of it. _Didn't Susan care about what they talked about anymore?_

Whether it was because, in a sense, she was a woman in a girl's body or it was just in her childlike nature, but at only ten, Lucy could understand things beyond her years. She asked Edmund's unspoken question to her brothers in general. "What is going on with Susan?"

"I'm not sure," Peter answered. "Maybe Su will distract Mum and Dad."

"They expect us to be in bed." Lucy looked a bit worried. She hated to get in trouble.

"But, what is this you talking about Ed's nightmares?" Peter looked at Lucy as he questioned her, changing the subject.

"Edmund had a few dreams over the summer. Or at least, two that I know of, from Eustace."

"Eustace?" Edmund asked, as he frowned. "What did you hear from him, Lu?"

"I don't know any specific dreams. It was partly my doing. I asked Eustace to let me know if you had any trouble sleeping," Lucy said looking Edmund, her eyes telling him that she was sorry for going behind his back.

Edmund wasn't happy, but he supposed his sister meant well. He himself didn't remember any dreams he had had over the summer. It wasn't like he had been able to tell his cousin anything and to have Eustace to say anything to Lucy.

"When were these times?" he asked his sister.

"The first one was while we were on the _Dawn Treader_, after we had been to the Dark Island. After Eustace told me about the first time you had trouble sleeping, I asked him to let me know if you an more trouble with your sleep after that. But the only other time was sometime after we had been in Narnia," Lucy said explaining why she did what she did.

Edmund let out a weary breath. The Dark Island. One of the parts of their voyage he would have liked to forget. Peter knew about the Dark Island from Lucy's description, but Edmund had never told anyone what his 'dreams' were.

Peter looked back at his younger brother and asked, "Do you remember those times, Ed?"

With a quick shake of his head, Edmund said a quiet "No."

It was true that Edmund didn't remember the two dreams to which Eustace must have mentioned that he must have had. Edmund knew very well what had happened on the _Dawn Treader _when they had been trying to sail away from the Dark Island. Everyone had appeared to be made of stone during those agonizing few moments they had really been there. There had also been someone else who was there…

That memory triggered a replaying of the dream he had just had, like one of the shows from the cinema.

Both Peter and Lucy could tell that their brother had something on his mind. They weren't sure if it would be wise to ask him his thoughts, but they never got a chance to.

"I suspected all of you would be awake," their mother said from the doorway. She continued, "Peter, have Edmund and Lucy been up this entire time?" Her tone was less then pleased.

"No, Mum. Edmund had a bad dream." Lucy, always the truthful one, answered for her brother.

Their mother's gaze instinctively locked on Edmund. Though she didn't know what the dreams were about, or about the children's trips to Narnia, she knew that her youngest son had nightmares. "Edmund?"

"I'm fine, Mum. It was just a dream. I should be able to get to sleep again." Edmund knew very well that everything he just said was a lie. He didn't want to worry his mother, though.

"Helen?" their father called.

"In the boys' room."

A minute latter their father came and stood next to their mother. "What? Still up at this hour?" His voice didn't gave anything way, but his blue eyes had a twinkle in them.

"Apparently so," Mum answered. "Lucy, dear, I think it's best to get to bed. There is much to do tomorrow, like your packing."

Lucy didn't protest, though Peter was pretty sure she partly wanted to. All she said was, "Yes, Mum."

Before leaving she gave her brothers hugs, and a "Good night." Lucy also gave her parents hugs as well as kisses and went off to her room. That done, 'Good night's were exchanged between parents and sons, as well as the boys being told to have the lights out very soon.

"Now Ed," Peter asked once their parents left, "you were thinking about something before Mum and Dad came in. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was the dream I had. I can't understand it fully. But there are some things I'm sure about."

"What do you remember of it?"

"Almost everything. There was a man, who I think was in trouble. He looked like he was _in_ a place of some kind. And there was a lady in green…"

I know most of you are curious about Susan in this story. I hadn't planned to do much on her. But don't worry she'll be coming back into the fic.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. **_Jenn_**

* * *

Notes: The dream is coming up in the next part. How was everyone, in character?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I think getting the DVD helped give me a bit of inspiration.

Thank you to all of you for the lovely reviews!

* * *

_Looking around, Edmund wondered where he was. He wasn't really sure how he got here. But wherever here was, it looked familiar…_

_The room was beautiful and richly decorated with tapestries and a bright fire in the hearth. The room was quite like one that Edmund remembered from Cair Paravel._

_There was a curtain off to one side, next to a door. How Edmund had missed it, he didn't know. But he heard voices behind the curtain. Curiosity getting the better of him, Edmund went over to it to see who he would find there. Once he had entered the room, he didn't take too much notice of what was in the room, only who._

_There were two people in the room. Neither of them seemed to notice his presence. One was a lady in a green dress with her hair covered. Her back was to Edmund; he couldn't see her face. She was tall, with the regal bearing of a queen._

_But the young man, Edmund could see clearly. The man was bound by his ankles, his knees, his elbows, his wrists, and his waist, to a silver chair. It was very strange indeed, why was the man bound?_

_The knight, or at least Edmund thought he looked like one, was fair-haired. His face was very troubled by something. But Edmund could still see something else on the man's face… a kingly look._

_The man looked familiar to him somehow. There was something about his face, but as hard as Edmund tried to think of who the person was, he couldn't place him. Besides the anguish on the knight's face, there was something perplexing about it. It took him a minute to come to the conclusion that made the most sense. Since the knight was bound the most logical one was - _the chap could be under some type of hex.

_The knight's breathing got labored, his face tense and pallid. He moaned once, and then a moment later he moaned again._

_So intent on the knight, Edmund was stunned to hear the lady speak. "My dear prince, let me soothe your troubled soul."_

_Her voice was one of the sweetest voices he had ever heard. Edmund also noticed that she had something that appeared to be a mandolin._

_But what the lady had just said sunk in. Edmund had many thoughts on his mind. _By Jove, the knight is a king! Or rather, he will be one day. But where is this place they rule? Or where does _he_ rule?

"_How many years has it been?" The knight's voice was loud in the silent room._

_Edmund looked back at the bound knight, or rather, the prince. Had he heard him right? How could he not know his own time?_

_The lady started to play her musical instrument. "Why do you need to know that, my lord?" the lady asked with a musical laugh. "You have always been here."_

_The prince's voice denied it. "I can remember trees. Their branches moved and their trunks danced even when there was no wind. I remember the smell of the sea when I awoke each morning. So many memories."_

_"My dear prince, you often mention these daydreams in your ravings. You must remember they are just that, dreams. As I have said, you have always been here, with me."_

_The prince frowned and said with a defiant tone, "If that is so, then why do I remember this clearly? I have been in the company of Fauns, Centaurs, and Dwarves in Narnia, many good Talking-"_

What? _Edmund's mind screamed at him. Feeling his heart stop, Edmund didn't hear what else the prince had said. _Had he really said-

_But Edmund never got to finish his thought. The lady, or the witch, started to play the mandolin a little faster. Edmund was now certain she was a witch. Was she trying to control the prince through it?_

"_No, no," the witch said with laughter ringing out like bells. "My lord prince, you are not in your right mind. When we rise to the Overland, my love, you will be cured of your enchantment."_

Overland? _What does she mean by that? Narnia? Edmund had a feeling that whatever the witch had in mind for Narnia, it wasn't good._

_The witch spoke again. "You don't remember where you come from, or who you are. I found you, nurtured you-"_

"_Nay, Madam, I know myself. I am Rilian, son of King-"_

_The witch interrupted the prince. Her voice was calm, and soothing. "My dear, there is no Rilian here, perhaps it is yet another one of your dreams haunting you. Your Highness is very troubled, I will play something to soothe you, so you can sleep."_

_The tune the witch had been playing hadn't changed much, except the one time when the prince had mentioned Narnia. Now the music was very gentle. Of course Edmund wasn't affected by it. He wanted to take the instrument away, or somehow be able to help the man in the chair._

_While the witch played the mandolin, the prince did try to say more, but his words didn't make any sense to Edmund. Finally the prince was fast asleep._

"_Guards!" For the first time, the witch's tone had a touch of command in it._

_Two beings, of a type of creature Edmund had never seen in Narnia, came at the witch's bidding._

"_Unbind His Royal Highness and then take him to his apartments."_

_The two guards said, "Yes, my Queen." Then they did as they were told. _

_The witch, for Edmund knew very well that she was no real queen, turned around. Edmund was now able to see her face._

_His body went cold. Edmund felt like he had stopped breathing. But his thoughts ran faster than an out of control freight train._

_The witch was as beautiful as her voice was sweet. It was a face that Edmund would never forget for as long as he lived. No. No! He couldn't be seeing this. But the proof was staring him right in the face._

_For now, it almost seemed as if the witch could see him. But that was impossible…wasn't it?_

"_It can't be…"_

_For Edmund was looking at the one-time White Witch, Jadis, herself. _

* * *

Note: I know Rilian 'says' he has horrible ravings. But he also says he doesn't remember them, so thus I think the green lady lies about this as well as lying about how he would attack his friends in his anger and become a serpent. I'm thinking the witch keeps him under that spell with her music, but also I think the green powder is in the silver chair, but not quite as strong as he breathed in from the fire. Just my opinion, if you don't agree with it, that's okay.

Most of the dream was inspired by what Rilian said in chapters 10: _Travels without a Sun_ and 11: _In the Dark Castle_, and what the green lady said and did in chapter 12: _The Queen of Underland_ of **_The Silver Chair_**.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. **_Jenn_**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! Yes, I know that last chapter was strange, but it's meant to be. ; D

* * *

After Edmund finished explaining his dream, Peter was not sure what to say. He knew that the White Witch still haunted his brother, mostly through his nightmares.

"The dream must have been very real to you, Ed." Peter tried to soothe his brother. "But that's just it, it's only a dream, the Witch can't hurt you, or anyone for that matter, anymore."

"But what if it _wasn't_ a dream, Peter? What if was something like that _is_ happening in Narnia?"

"I really hate to bring this up… but how would we even get there, if we could? Aslan told you and Lucy that you couldn't come back to Narnia anymore. And he told Susan and me the same thing a year ago." Peter felt horrible saying this. He felt like he was kicking his brother when Edmund was already down.

Letting out a sigh, Edmund said nothing. Peter wasn't sure if his brother had forgotten that. Or had he chosen not to remember it?

Hoping to help, he said, "The green lady in your dream, if it _was_ real, couldn't have the White Witch. Maybe it was someone like the Witch-" Peter started, but Edmund interrupted him.

"No, it wasn't someone like her, it was really _Her_!" Edmund's voice rose a notch to state his point. His face was set with determination. He would argue the fact if he needed to.

"But Aslan killed the Witch - I saw him do it with my own eyes," Peter said, keeping his voice calm. He knew that it wasn't only the dream that had made Edmund upset. But still the dream was not worth getting into a fight over. Peter really understood that Edmund believed in what he saw. After all, it was _his_ dream, but it was just that - only a dream. And even if it was real, how could the White Witch come back to life?

Edmund answered the question Peter didn't ask, replying with a quieter voice, "That may be. Don't forget about what happened with Caspian. That Dwarf, Nikabrik, I think his name was, and his companions. Do you think maybe someone did bring the Witch back to life? Or what if she never really died? Didn't the hag say something like that?"

"Ed," Peter said, but paused. He really didn't know how to answer these questions. His thoughts took him back to the time when Edmund, Trumpkin the Dwarf, and he had over heard the words of Nikabrik and his companions' plans to bring the White Witch back from the dead. Peter had mostly forgotten what he had felt about that… all he could remember was glancing at Edmund during that time. Edmund had become so pale, Peter had to wonder if his younger brother had nearly become sick. He hadn't seen Edmund that pale since…

"And you are right, we can't go to Narnia at all. To help if we need to." Edmund said breaking into Peter's thoughts. Peter felt even worse hearing that. A moment ago Edmund had been upset, which Peter felt was partly due to the fact that his younger brother _couldn't_ get into Narnia. But now he seemed quite resigned to accept Aslan's words.

"What _is_ this nonsense you are talking about, Edmund?"

The two brothers looked sharply toward the doorway. There stood Susan in her nightgown. As soon as Peter and Edmund saw her, she came into their room.

"Nonsense?" Edmund looked at his older sister in disbelief. "Wishing to be in Narnia isn't nonsense!"

"What good is wishing about something that won't even happen?" Susan retorted back at him.

His cheeks were now burning, his temper flared up. Edmund glared at Susan. Peter could see that his brother was trying not to say anything in his anger.

"It is lovely to wish and dream about things that aren't in the real world. But not to the point of going to war." Susan directed this statement at Peter, who became rigid at her words.

Brown eyes sought blue ones. "Peter," Edmund asked, "what is Su talking about?"

Peter didn't want to tell him. He really didn't. He knew that Edmund would worry. Or worse, would his brother try to talk him out of it?

"Susan, what are you still doing up?" their father asked as he came to the doorway.

"I was coming to say good night when I saw Peter and Edmund talking." Luckily Susan kept it at that and said no more.

"All right." Their father directed his next statement to his sons. "Lights out soon."

"Sure. Good night, Dad, Susan," Peter said as he got up to get his nightclothes. Edmund echoed his brother's words. Their father and sister headed off to bed.

A few moments later, when Peter came back into the room, the table lamp was still on. Edmund was lying down, but he wasn't making any effort to try to get back to sleep.

"Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?"

Edmund completely ignored his older brother's question. He asked one of his own instead. "What was Susan talking about?"

"It's not important. I'll talk to you about some other time." With that said, Peter turned out the lamp. The room was enveloped in darkness, except for the dim light from the night sky that shined trough the windows.

_At least Ed isn't thinking about that green lady or the Witch anymore. If only because he is too curious about what is going on with me,_ Peter thought as he got into bed.

Peter was just settling into bed, when he heard Edmund get up and move to his bed and sit at the foot of it. "Ed, go to bed, you are able to sleep again, aren't you?"

Ignoring his brother's question once again, Edmund said stubbornly, but quietly, "Not until you tell me what is going on." His voice held no room for argument.

Letting out a weary breath, all Peter said, "You will not like what I have to say."

"I still would like to hear it. You can't play the role of the big brother all the time, you know. If I can help you, I will," Edmund said seriously. He added as an afterthought, "And I don't want to have you think I have to be an adult to do it."

Peter smiled at that. It was true that he rarely laid his burdens on his brother's shoulders. It wasn't so much that he didn't think Edmund couldn't handle them, or give good advice if needed. No, it was the simple fact that Peter didn't _want_ to burden or worry his brother.

"I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do after I finish school. With the war still raging, I may enlist."

Peter's words were met with complete shocked silence.

* * *

I hadn't meant to put Susan very much into the story. I know she seems to be going anti-Narnia. I figured that she had to start somewhere. With the trip to America, I'm sure she had changed from that. Not to mention I'm sure she wanted to forget about Narnia because she couldn't go there anymore. I don't know if anyone has noticed this but, Susan has always wanted to take the safest and easiest way out of things, even in Narnia.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. **_Jenn_**


End file.
